An Amnesiatic Love
by XxNemoTheEmoxX
Summary: Ino Had a Terribal accedent well performing a concert, she wakes up 2 years later and dosnt remember anything! until Shikamaru visits her and starts reminding her of what she used to be. But will Ino wnat to know what she was? read to find out. ShikaIno


Ino's Pov

All i remembered was being on the stage a million people shouting my name and jumping up and down hot light flashing on my body it was coming up to the course, i remember opening my mouth when i went to sing the words out, nothing happened. i Remember i felt dizzy i stumbled a bit i heard the music stop and my drummer his name.. ugh i cant remember he was in front of me calling my name, the lights went black i remember a falling feeling then it was a blank..

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and squinted at the sun which was beaming into my eyes it hurt, I turned to my side and saw sunflowers in a vase on the little table beside me, I slowly sat up and looked around all in my room was stuffed animals, flowers, balloons ,some of my clothes, but the main question that was on my mind was were I was... and what happened? 

I leaned up against the bed frame and looked out the window I saw a few clouds covering the sun and then moving past making it shine bright, thats all I seemed to know.. was that the sun was shining annoyingly in my eyes, I just couldn't seem to remember anything else, then again it hurt to think so I didn't bother.

A nurse walked in after a few minuets and smiled at her brightly " Your up Finally! Thats great Your family And Friends will Be Happie to know that" The nurse said cheerfully, I stared at her blankly Did I have family? and friends? ugh it was a pain in the ass to try and remember " .. Were Am I exactly?" I asked sounding slightly confused" uh, your in Konoha General Hospital, Don't you remember what happened?" She Asked " No.. I don't think so.." I said bluntly " Oh..." The nurse looked at her oddly " well do you remember your Name?" She asked me like I was 5 " No..." I replied quietly " Well Your Names Ino, Ino Yamanaka" She said " Oh.. Alright" I said " ill come check on you in a bit" She Said I nodded.

' _My Names Ino... I'm in a hospital... that makes me feel a whole of a lot better_ ' I thought to myself rubbing my forehead. a few hours later i heard another knock on the door was it the nurse again? I said it was ok to come in then again i didn't know who it was even when he or she came in i wouldn't know, it was a guy he was tall spiky hair tied in a pony tail, a green t-shirt on and jeans, he looked Happie,concerned and surprised to see me, to bad i had no clue who he was.

" Hey there Ino, how are you?" he asked in a soft voice " um. alright i guess.." i replied with a little hesitation " hey its alright i know you don't know me, So i guess its like meeting you all over." he said trying to make a joke " ya i guess.." i said with a short laugh " Shikamaru, thats my name, were best friends" He said " oh? ok Shikamaru.. how do we know each other?" I asked it sounded a little rude but i didn't remember " Childhood friends, we've known each other for... 18 years almost" He replied " WHAT!?" I shrieked he winced and covered his ears " oh sorry how long have i been.. out for?" I asked trying ti calm myself down " a good 2 years.." He replied " oh.. so i was.. 17?" I asked " 18" he corrected " sorry.." i said again " hey don't be its fine" he said with a smile I nodded he told me a little a bit about me and how i acted god did i seem annoying.

I managed to sleep for at least a hour before i felt nurses poking me and opening my eyes and flashing a light into my eyes, I was still confused, but not as much thanks to.. uh whats his name Shikamaru! Ya he seemed to know a lot about me, it didn't surprise me thought since we were friends, he gave me my cell phone and I pod thank god i remembered how to use those.

I stayed up half the night listing to "Nemo By Nightwish" for almost 2 hours until i saw Shikamaru and a few other people with him, a girl with pink hair and she was wearing a red dress.. to me she looked like a stop sign. then a guy with blond hair and a orange shirt on and black cargo jeans, he seemed like one of those Hawaiian guys.

" Oh My Lord, Ino!!" The pink girl shrieked giving me a tight hug i slowly returned it.. i guess i knew her too?  
" Sakura be careful, remember she doesn't know you." the blond hair guy said with a grin 'Remember' i guess that was the word of the day and it was getting on my nerves. " OH I'm sorry Ino i totally forgot" She said letting me go " Trust me hun" i started " you don't know the meaning of Forget" they laughed at me and seemed to be Happie seeing them though Shikamaru told me that the blond haired guy was naruto uzimaki we weren't close bu we were what you call decent friends, and Sakura was another one of my childhood friends we weren't as close as we were but she was still there.

After hours of talking and telling me about everything I've missed and used to be I started remembering some bits a pieces, it wasn't much help though. i dozed off after awhile again but it felt longer and it was more relaxing i could faintly hear the doctors and nurses discussing my " condition" and arguing whether i should stay or go home, i was hoping they'd say go, get lost get out of the hospital, but no they wanted to keep me here, i groaned at that, i didn't want to stay here i wanted some say in this!

a bout two days have pasted and i was bored as all hell i was up and walking around more, Shikamaru visited often and brought pictures, her dad came in once to say hello and stuff, and a few other people came in to say hello to see if i remembered them.. i didn't but whatever. I did hear that i would be released tomorrow if i had somewhere to stay, i thought for awhile who COULD I stay with? I hardly knew anyone but Shikamaru... Wait! Shikamaru that it i could ask him! I hope he'll say yes.. its his call though, id ask him tomorrow.. i was tired i had no idea why but i just wanted to sleep. So thats what i did.. i fell asleep.

* * *

_ Yay I got the first chapter done x3 After 4 days : Sorry i was busy doing other things . ill have the next chapter up soon though._


End file.
